Nameless
by Kaisukereader
Summary: my 1st fanfic, about Kakashi's friend (made up) and a mission he goes on while Naruto and Sakura are training so they can find Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Sachiko Minadora and I am a Nameless. In today's world either people are worried about the threat Orochimaru might be or the Nameless. The Nameless are a group of ninja who do work for every village not just one in specific, there for we don't get headbands. Though we don't get many jobs and roam around a lot I am a pretty happy child. By child I really mean I'm 16 years old. I use to live with my grandfather, but sadly he passed a few years back. He wasn't my real grandfather but he was the only company I had. He was the one to train me, and give me my name, you see he found me when I was still a baby, no parent no name tag no village to be assigned to. I work with all villages, but mostly I like it when I get a job from the Leaf Village, and that gets me to the story...

~Please leave comments and tell me what you think of my story. This is my 1st fan fiction and I hope to write more in the future

~ Kaisukereader


	2. Chapter 2

The Start

"Kakashi I'm sending you out on a mission" Tsunada commanded her voice calm, but a ting of anger involved

"Hai! But if I may can I ask where I'm going?"

I smiled , his voice hadn't changed at all. It still seemed calm and gravelly.

"Your going to the Land of Trees, someone there has been poisoning the people of the area and trade routes in that area are suffering. We need to help them quickly before something worst happens."

Kakashi gave a slight head nod in response.

"I will leave in a few minutes then"

He turned to leave, but Tsunada stopped him.

"First you will be meeting your partner, come in Sachiko."

_"There's my queue" _I thought before slipping in through the window landing next to the 5th Hokaga.

"Well now I haven't seen you in a while Sachiko" Kakashi said trying to hide the surprise in his voice

I gave a small nod

"Hai! It's good to see you too Kakashi"

"So I guess this means that your my partner for this mission"

I gave another small nod, thinking back to earlier that day.

FLASHBACK!

I was in the forest just outside the Leaf Village when one of there messenger hawks found me. Landing on my shoulder I notice the small paper on his neck taking it out of his pouch I sent him back.

_I am sending a request to Sachiko Minadora. I would like you to come on a mission with one of my shinobi. Please hurry and get here as quick as possible ~ 5th Hokaga_

I hurried off. It was weird getting a message sent to someone and being requested by a village, but if its work I needed to do it, especially for the Leaf.

FLASHBACK END!

"Don't come back till you have found the roots of this problem got that?" Tsunada said sternly

"Hai" we said at the same time

We left the Hokaga's office and was ready to set off.

"To tell you the truth I'm surprised that the Hokaga picked you" Kakashi said as we walked towards the village entrance

"Well that makes 2 of us" I said giving a smile

As we walked I could feel the eyes of everyone in the village on me. I was a outsider so it was no surprise, but I could feel a evil presence behind some of them. This happened a lot though, many wished a ninja from there own village were sent on the missions I got, including this one. I gave them smiles as we walked, but I could only feel the evil presence grow.

"Don't worry about them" Kakashi whispered

I gave him a smile and nodded

"No worries, it's always like this, well this village is a lot nice really. Some villages I get rotten food thrown at me or people even try to beat me up"

Kakashi just stared at me. His eyes had a mix of pity and sorrow. I gave him a glare.

"Did you just not hear me DON'T WORRY! It's not nice to stare at people any ways"

"Who said I was nice?"

His voice normal for the most part but there was still a small amount of sorrow.

"Good point"

I said giving a small laugh afterwards. It had been almost 3 years since I last saw Kakashi. We had been practicing together when he was called off on a mission and Grandfather thought it was time we leave.

FLASHBACK!

_"Let's make a bet who ever becomes stronger the next time we meet get to have a free meal courteous of the loser' _18 year old Kakashi said as we took a break

_'Deal!' _13 old me said

We shook hands agreeing

FLASHBACK END!

I gave a small giggle as I remember the 18 year old Kakashi shaking hands with the squeaky voiced teenage girl. Kakashi gave me a stern look.

"What?" My voice still light and airy from the laugh

"It's not nice to laugh at people" His face still stern

"Who said I was nice" I mimicked

"Touché" He said turning his head back facing forward

It got silent and awkward. I fiddled with my hands before answering.

"I was thinking about our bet"

He looked at me and laughed this time.

"Heyyyy stop it! It's not that funny!"

He coughed up the last bit before looking at me.

"Well I guess were going to find out the answer to that bet pretty soon huh?"

I gave him a small smile.

_"How much have you grown Kakashi? Will you have left me a million miles away or the other way around?"_I took a deep breath and turned forward. The front gate was in view, mission time.


	3. Chapter 3

On The Road

The guards at the Leaf Village were some of the few who like me. I use to play with them and pretend that I was part of the village and was looking for the evil Rouge Ninja, they laugh at me and join in. They gave a small wave as Kakashi and I passed by. I paused to smile and wave back then hurried to catch up with Kakashi.

"By the way..." he had started

"Hum?"

His eyes looked around me and I instantly understood. He was looking for the old man. Kakashi really like the old man, but at first glance it wouldn't have seemed that way. They were constantly fighting and the old man would smack his cane towards Kakashi's legs or head almost every second, using the excuse of "fixing Kakashi's stance" or he say "I couldn't see past the big block of silvery hair". I gave a small look of sadness. I knew that Kakahsi was going to ask about him and I had been trying to figure out a way to tell him. I let out a small sigh and finally replied.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, he's passed away."

His reaction didn't surprise me. His face had no change and his only answer was,

"So the old man finally gone"

Kakashi was trying to play it cool and act like it didn't bother him, but I knew better. It was eating at him and it was going to hurt him more than me in some ways. I stayed silent, it was for the best. We were going to have about a day long trip and I hoped it wasn't going to be moody and depressing like this the whole way, but it wasn't my choice. Luckily Kakashi didn't want it to be that way either, by simply giving me a small smile I knew that everything was going to be ok.

"Maybe he can finally see past my hair..." Kakashi said his voice giving a slight mood lifting quality to it

"I don't think he'll ever be able to see past your hair head"

I pushed forward hard getting ahead of him laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

He was trying to keep up but I was faster seeing as I was smaller

"What do you think it means? From here it looks like your hair is slowing you down!" My voice was full of teasing and mocking.

I could see the formation of a small smile underneath the mask he always wore.

"Really now, ?"

"Oh it's on Old Man! I'm going to beat you there and then your going to have to treat me to some special Ramen!"

I gave another hard push, letting me go farther.

_"I must be really far ahead of him" _I thought with a smile

Turning my head to see, he was a small dot behind me. I gave a victorious smile.

_"I'm going to win! Just watch Grandfather!"_

That's what I was thinking right before I hit a tree dead on.

"Owwwwwwww" I mumbled sitting up.

I could hear Kakashi laughing the entire way up to me.

"You should pay more attention "

"Shut up and help up your partner."

He held out his hand and helped me to my feet. I rubbed my hand pass my noise check that there was no blood. Finding none we set off again.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a tree there you old geezer!"

"Because it wouldn't have been as much fun for me."

And for that he was given a punch in the arm.

"This is for my amusement then!" My voice was angry but happy

Rubbing his arm as if it hurt more than it did, he gave me the puppy eyes

"How could you pick on a old man, you big bully!" His voice reminded me of a little kid who was in trouble

"Oh so you admit that your a old man," I said giving a devious smile ,"meaning I win!"

"Wh-What? I don't know what your talking about? I never said I was a old man." His voice full of surprise that I even figure that out

"Sure. I have proof Grandfather probably laughing his butt of in his grave."

Kakashi gave up and looked ahead. I could tell he was irritated that he lost, but there was a slight bit of joy. He had the look in his eye as if he was remembering a good memory. I was kinda jealous of this. The first few weeks after Grandfather's death I couldn't do anything but cry.

_"It must be a guy thing..." _

I gave a small sigh. Looking back at Kakashi he still had the same look on his face

"Being a guy sucks" I muttered to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

Right From The Get Go

Kakashi and I made easy time to the village. The sun was barely hiding behind the trees when we reached the center of the village.

"Thank you Leaf Ninja for coming as quick as you did." the village chief spoke shaking hands with each of us.

"No worries, The Leaf will always help those in need" Kakashi replied voice calming with a 'ready to go' face on

The chief gave a small nod and continued.

"As you know the people of the village have been poisoned. We don't know how or who keeps doing it, but it's pretty obvious there no friend to my people. Were guessing that they have to be hiding on the southern half of the forest because most of the attacks seem to be focused there. Please catch and stop these people so my village can return to peace. If you have any questions please ask me as soon as possible."

We both gave a small nod putting a smile on the chief's face. There was one thing that had been on my mind though...

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but the people of your village aren't divide in any way are they?"

I guess my question wasn't a shock to him.

"No, my village and it's people will always remain as one power."

I gave a small nod. I was glad I really hated seeing that the problem was because of a divided village.

"Yori, can you please show our guest to there rooms?"

A small child nodded and gave a big smile

"This way please!"

He looked to be around the age of 5-7 and had a honey brown color hair. I gave a small smile, little kids were always so cute. Our rooms were in the same house as the chief's office only about 3 doors down, so anything he heard we heard also.

"We should prep for a battle tomorrow I doubt that the people in charge of this issues is a fake scientist trying to figure out the best poison."

I thought about that for a second seeing as he was probably right. I tried to picture a scientist playing the role as our culprit and gave a small laugh because Kakashi seemed like he play the role perfectly. He gave me a look and squinted his eyes at me like he was trying to figure out what I was laughing at.

"You were picturing me as the mad scientist weren't you?" his voice full of accusation

"N-No! Come on we have a job to do!" My voice was jumpy and I couldn't seem to control the pitch

Kakashi gave a small smirk then pulled out a map of the Land of Trees.

"You really do have a map for everything huh?" I muttered as I scooted close to get a better look

"Always good to be prepared" he said giving the map a scan

The map was dead on from what I had seen earlier. There were the houses exactly in the same spots and every tree seemed to be the same also. Everything was as it should.

"They should be the area that there hiding, we can go check it out tomorrow, we can plan today."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...We always have to plan it out..." I said mocking my hand in a talk motion.

Kakashi glared at me before continuing

"Sachiko...as soon as you realize that planing is important you can get more jobs and people will start to like you more"

"Geeze you sound like Grand..."

I was interrupted by yelling.

"HOW CAN YOU LET A NAMELESS IN OUR VILLAGE!"

I gave a small sigh

_"This again"_

"Listen," there chief started, "we can't help it. Our people need help and if the Leaf sent her then she must be good"

"But she's a OUTSIDER! How can we trust her?!"

I could hear the Chief give a sigh

"That means anyone who isn't from the village is a enemy including the Leaf ninja himself. Do you want me to get rid of our village's only help?"

I could hear the man shuffle.

_"Got you"_

"I will talk with you later. Have a little bit of trust ok?"

The door opened an there was a small slam.

"Guess people are just never going to like me" I said giving a small laugh

The only thing that stopped Kakashi from giving me the 'concerned friend talk' we my awkward laugh. That didn't stop the depressed look from spreading on his face. I reached over and gave a small flick to his face.

"Keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles and then I really will call you a old man," I said giving a small smile, "now come on weren't we suppose to make a plan or something."

He rubbed his forehead gave a small sigh then nodded.

"There head out should be in this area," he said pointing over to the southern forest, "and my guess is there going to be near the mountains here seeing as there harder to get to"

I gave a small nod. There were only a few places it seemed that the Land of Trees haven't check, the mountain area being one of them.

"We should..."

I started out before there was a quick knock on the door.

"Come in" Kakashi called hiding the map

Yori came in with a small smile

"Dinner's ready, please come with me"

He was nervous and shaken.

_"He must have heard the yelling that was going on earlier, heck the whole village must have heard it" _

"Ok" I said walking over to him and rubbing his head a bit

He seemed to relax and calm down a bit. I gave him a smile and I was happy to get one back. I turned to Kakashi as he finish putting away his stuff.

"Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah"

He came up behind us closing the door. We walked down the hall to the stairs the lead outside. It seemed there was a form of a feast going on.

"Come on!" Yori said pulling my hand

I let out a small laugh

"In a hurry are we?"

Kakashi walked at a cool pace but was able to keep up with us. Yori pulled right up to the Chief almost making me run into him.

"Leaf Ninja! Come join us! I had almost forgot that today was the village's festival!"

"Fes...tival...for what?" I asked looking around at everything.

They were able to transform the village in mere seconds. When we had arrived it looked like a normal village but now...there was a wide arrange of lights and ribbons, and in the center there was giant table filled with foods that seemed to keep appearing.

"It's to give thanks to others and a celebration for the start of the village. Today is the 58th anniversary." the Chief said letting out a small laugh when he saw my face of 'aw'

"Come on Big Sis, there's a lot more to show you!" Yori said pulling on my hand again

_"Big Sis"_

I gave a small blush in happiness. Kakashi laughed at me, but for once this time I didn't care. Yori pulled me down the large table, running past different booths full of games for little kids.

_"So this is what it feels like to have a village...it's kinda...nice"_

We reached the end of the table there was a small booth. It looked lonely sitting at the end as everyone passed by it. I looked down at Yori and saw his face light up when he saw the booth. I gave a small smile

"Do you like this game, Yori?"

He shook his head no and gave me a bit of confusion.

"The prize is the only reason I like this booth, the game is to hard"

He face clouded with sadness just as quick as it had with happiness. I walked over to the booth figuring out the game.

"Would you like to play miss? The game is free and the prize is one of my famous cherry apples."

I looked to the old man behind the booth and gave a smile.

"What do I have to do to win?"

Yori came running up behind me with glee.

"Really Big Sis! You're going to try and win?"

I gave a nod and patted the top of his head.

"Then you can have your cherry apple ok?"

Yori's face is one of the few things I will never forget. It was like I was handing him the key to the world it was the best thing ever. The old man gave a small smile.

"That's if you can beat my game. It's easy so don't worry to hard. I have 3 kunai knives here, you must hit and break off all 3 hanging apples with all 3 knives, you can only throw each knife once."

I gave a small smile and picked up the kunai knives. This was going to be easy for a ninja right? Right. That was before I felt the knives. They were off balance, making them harder to throw. I took a small breath calming down, I just had to think this threw. I played with the first kunai feeling where the weight was the heaviest and were it was weaker.

_"if I throw this a little harder it should work like a normal kunai right?"_

I had to try taking another breath I threw the first kunai missing by barely a inch.

"Awww good try but not close enough to cut the rope, 2 more"

_"No! Dang it! Ok calm down you can figure this out."_

Yori got a worried look on his face, but I gave him a small thumbs up.

"It's ok, I promised you that apple right?"

He gave a small smile, but I could tell there was still some worry.

I checked the other 2 knives and saw they were opposite from each other. One heavier in the front the other heavier in the back.

_"wait a minute..."_

"Can I throw the knives from any direction?"

"Any direction you wish, but you cannot come behind the counter."

I gave a small nod and walked to the side of the of the booth, to the little door that allowed the old man to leave. It was a perfect straight shot of all 3 ropes. I took to last to knives and tied them together.

_"Now I have one large balanced kunai knives"_

I took a deep breath then throwing both knives at the same time I managed to hit all 3 ropes.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" Yori yelled from the other side.

I walked back and could see the old man have the greatest look of shock I though he was going to die.

"Are...you ok?" I asked cautiously

The old man gave and nod and smile

"I'm fine. You are the 1st in 42 years who was able to beat my game. Here is your prize"

I gave a smile and motioned for Yori to take the apple. He gratefully took the apple and ran off towards the Chief pulling me along with him.

"Papa! Papa! look what Big Sis won!"

_"So Yori was the Chief's son"_

Holding up his prize for his father to see he let out a big smile.

"She beat he game the old man has at the end of the village! It was amazing!'

The Chief let out a smile.

"Really now? So does that mean you finally got a cherry apple?"

Yori nodded his head quickly out of bliss.

"You should try it then, you waited for so long." the Chief said rubbing his head

Yori nodded and took a big bite. His face was happy till the end...even after the poison had hit him. Yori collapsed right there from the poison that had been in the apple. I freaked out, totally confused, why was this happening to such a good kid? I rushed back to the stall with the old man and asked were he had gotten his apples. Kakashi tried to calm me but it wasn't helping. I was mad but still had control over it.

"I have a shed out in the forest just a few minutes from here. I placed all my apples in there!"

The old man seemed like a enemy now, though he had nothing to do with this. I rushed off with or without Kakashi I really didn't know. When I reached the shed I automatically pulled open the door. Everything looked normal, nothing was off except for the 2 shadows that moved outside. I looked out the window and just as i predicted 2 men moved through the woods.

"Kakashi! There on the move!" I yelled through the door

"I know," his voice was calm and it irritated me, "You have to calm down if you want to help Yori. Sachiko come on your a ninja you should know better calm your emotions"

"But...but..."

My voice had grow quite knowing he was right. I took a deep breath.

"I told you plans were useless, they always get messed up by something or someone else."

Kakashi gave me a look.

"I'm going after them with or without you."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice and the White Rabbit

"Sachiko! Calm down think about what you're doing!"

Kakashi followed me, struggling to keep my pace.

"I know what I'm doing, I'm going to save this village, and the people in it!"

I could hear Kakashi let out a sigh

"And what are you going to do when you catch them?"

"Easy, fight and get rid of them for good."

Kakashi grew silent for a moment. I was glad. He knew I was right and I knew that he wanted to go after them too.

"Come on, we have a plan, we can catch them in the morning when we have our bearings."

I was struck with rage at the moment.

My voice steady I simply said "If you want to go back go ahead, but I'm not going to wussy out because we had a plan. I told you before that plans were useless and I meant it. Don't worry about me, ok, I'm not part of your village so I'm not your problem."

I guess Kakashi had some speed to him, because at the moment I felt 2 hands on my shoulders, spinning me around.

"You are my problem, so don't say that again. Your my teammate and friend so don't you ever say that again!"

I froze. Kakashi never yelled at me like that before...He let me go, but all I could do was stand there. My fire had been stomped out.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I whispered, "but this is important to me...I don't want to lose because I know the out come is only going to be worse"

I was shaking, from both fear of what could happen and anger for those who caused this.

"Then let's get going"

I looked up and saw Kakashi's hand lead me in the direction of the enemy.

"Like you said plans are stupid, they never stay the same always changing."

I couldn't help but let a small smirk reach across my face.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. The great Kakashi master planer saying plans are stupid!"

"Yeah well whatever come on we have to hurry and catch up"

My flames came back, just because you stomped on the fire doesn't mean you can't start it again. I pushed forward speeding faster than I did before.

"Kakashi, you ready to settle our bet?"

"Ready when you are"

I smiled. I was pumped and ready to fight. I was going to prove to Kakashi that I wasn't this weak little girl that he meet years ago. We pushed farther and farther into the forest till we could finally make out figures. They were 2 chubby-er ninja's both boys.

"Get back here you creeps!"

They must have heard me because a small chorus of laughter came from them. I could see them whispering then they suddenly dropped.  
I pushed forward making sure to keep up.

"Careful you're walking directly into there trap"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

We both dropped down ready for a battle. We landed in a small clearing were the grass was growing in patches.

"Why are you poisoning the village?!" my voice had lost all control, only thing you heard was anger.

The two looked at each other and laughed. Now that I could see them well, it was easy to tell they were twins.

"Why should we..."

"...when it's so much fun..."

"...there pain filled faces...

"...ARE JUST TO MUCH!"

They had gone back and forth till the end were they both shouted. I was ready to move at that moment and punch them in the face.

_"It's fun to watch as the loved ones of others are dying and while those well and alive are suffering! How is that fun!"_

"If you think it's some much fun maybe I should put you in the same situation as them so you can join in."

I clenched a strong fist. My nails dug into my hand to the point I thought that they were breaking the skin. They both looked at each other then smiled.

"Brother I think that..."

"...we get to have some more..."

"...Fun?"

They both let out a devilish smile.

"Sachiko..." I heard Kakashi mumble

I guess my name had gotten around, because 2 identical faces shot up to my name.

"The..."

"...Sachiko?"

Kakashi and I both turned in confusion.

"The Sachiko Minadora..."

"...ninja said to never use her chakra"

I gave a small nod.

"What's it to you two?"

"Simple..."

"...Were curious..."

"...what power do you hold?"

I clenched my teeth. More people wanting me to use my powers. I hated my power, main reason I never used my chakra. Kakashi looked at me and I could tell even he was interested.

_"Shiz..."_

"Ok, lets play a game. You guys like games right?"

They both nodded with glee to see what I would say.

"Seeing as I don't think your going to tell us of your hide out we'll battle for our answers. If I win you tell me where your hide out is and leave the villagers alone. If you win I will show you my chakra power and you have bragging rights to say you beat the almighty Sachiko Minadora's jutsu."

They both had smiles on there face and I could see that they agreed.

"Sachiko, are you sure about this?"

Even though Kakashi wanted to know my jutsu he still knew I didn't like it.

"It's fine, trust me. I won't need any chakra for these knuckle heads."

He gave a small nod knowing there was no fighting me after my mind was made up.

"You ready Kakashi?"

He gave a small nod and got into position.

"I'll take the one on the left you the one on the right."

We were ready no stopping now...good.

"Oh look brother..."

"...there ready to fight"

They both let out a giggle and attacked. It seemed that my opponent was a wind type of man were as Kakashi had gotten a water specialist.

"Water knight!"

"Tornado Bubble!"

Kakashi drew a kunai holding back the watery sword coming from Tweedledee's water solider, and me trapped in Tweedledum's air dome. The walls were like razors ready to shred what ever hit them and thanks to the tornado aspic of it, I was losing oxygen.

"Sachiko!"

Kakashi was on the other side holding his own and worried about me...idiot!

"I'm fine worry about yourself will ya!"


	6. Chapter 6

In the Past

*FLASHBACK* **Note: from Kakashi's point of view**

"Kakashi Hatake. Age 15. ANBU Black Ops trained." The 3rd said

"Yes sir!"

I was ready there was one mission that had spread rumors around. I was training hard and was the best in my class. This mission was suppose to be the mother of all missions if done correctly your name would be know through-out all the lands, I was ready knowing I was the best fit. I knew that's what this meeting was about it _had_ to be.

"Congratulations son! For your efforts I would like to rank you up to Jounin."

I was shocked. This isn't what I had anticipated.

"um...thank you sir...is there anything else?"

_"Maybe this was only the first bite?"_

"No I think that's everything" the 3rd said pulling his pipe to his mouth.

"Thank you sir, if you don't mind I like to get back to training..."

"Oh yes, yes. Thank you for all your hard work"

I gave a brief nod before exiting with speed. When I had reached the bottom of the stairs there was a mob outside ready to congratulate me.

"Your amazing Kakashi! You were able to get the mission!" one boy called out

"You better come back to us alive!" a girl yelled out

"Good job smarty pants!"

I was irradiated, they all had the same misunderstanding that I had.

"I didn't get put on the mission" I said simply with the best amount of calm I could conger.

There was a wave of gasps.

"So...then why the Hokage call you?" one brave soul asked

"I am now a Jounin."

Another wave was shot through the group only this time it was a awkward celebration. They had all expected me to get on the mission, thinking that be the only reason for the Hokage to call anyone. I was done with the feeling of disappointment and decided training was actually a good idea. I pushed through the crowd of people and headed towards the training grounds.

_"thanks for the rank up, but I rather have the mission."_

My brain wasn't helping out much. I rushed faster ready to beat up a wooden dummy. only when I got there I heard someone else. Hiding behind a tree I listened.

"HYA! HY! AAAA!"

It was a little girl's voice. Must be a Academy Student.

_"Wait why am I hiding?! I'm allowed to use the training grounds as much as the next guy."_

Coming out from my hiding spot, I finally saw who was practicing. It was a girl but she wasn't from the Leaf Village.

"Hey! Who are you! What are you doing here! You don't look like your from the Leaf so what do you want!" I said yelling with the anger from earlier

She kept practicing and acting as if I wasn't there.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!"

She still ignored me. Finally to annoyed to deal with things any more I stood into front of her stopping her hand before it hit my stomach.

"Are you deaf or something! Answer me!"

She looked up and glared at me.

"So you can hear me."

She kept quite, snapping her hand out of mine.

"Sachiko! Come on the Hokage wants to brief you on your mission before you leave!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a old man waving his hand.

"Coming Grandfather!"

_"and so the mute has a voice"_

She ran off after him keeping to his heels.

_"Who are_ they?"

I shook my head.

_"Don't worry about them. Get back to training. Remember mission is the goal!"_

I went back to beating up a dummy hitting critical points making sure my marks were dead on. I trained till late in the evening. I only noticed when I stopped for a water break.

_"Well I guess I should celebrate a little for my rank up..."_

I walked down into town and went to the local BBQ restaurant. At least one good thing happened today even if it killed my dreams for another. When I walked in I saw my classmates at a table already, they flagged me over to join.

"Hey Kakashi how's things been going?"

"Not to bad" I replied sitting down.

We sat there and talked for a while happily that was till some direr information split.

"So...I have some bad news guys...remember that mission we all wanted to go on? Well I heard that a nameless got the mission and the best part she's only 10 years old."

The chorus of 'WHAT's' rang through out the restaurant, out of them all I was the most upset. A 10 year old nameless beat me at my own game in my own village. I studied hard for this and this is what I get in return, no thanks!

"Yeah there leaving tomorrow morning, I figure we should go check and see this little girl."

_"Wait a second...it's a her?"_

The pieces were slowly fitting together.

_"That girl training...it couldn't be could it?"_

I stood up quickly and left.

_"This is absurd I'm going to talk to the Hokage!"_

"There's nothing wrong with my choice. I picked Sachiko because she's more capable than the ninja in our village for this mission." Hokage said voice calm but stern.

"_But_ I've been training for this! How could you let some one who doesn't belong to our village wear our name and take our missions! Come on Hokage let me go instead!"

The 3rd was not easily pushed and slammed his fist down in anger.

"My decision is final Kakashi."

I left in a fit or rage. I was 1st disappointed from this morning's meeting and now I find out that I was beaten by a no name little girl.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out.

I could see the Hokage watch me as I walked away, the windows from his office could see everything. Annoyed I went for the training grounds.

_"Maybe she went back, maybe I can talk her into letting me take the mission." _

That's when I felt like I was being followed. I turned quickly expecting a ninja the Hokage sent after me making sure that I wasn't going to cause any more trouble, but instead the one person who should have hid.

"You really wanted this mission huh?"

Her voice was higher pitched and calm. She showed no emotion, but stared at me with big eyes.

"So you can talk. Well guess what you're right I really want that mission, maybe you should pass the reins over to me, it's a hard mission and a little girl like you would just get hurt."

She looked at me with the same blank expression.

"You want the mission take it from me. We'll battle for it. I win you go home and stop acting like a 5 year old you win I give you the mission, deal"

I looked at her suspicious. Why would a little girl want to fight me? I mean I was way older than her (ok not really only by 5 years) most likly meaning I was strong. I had more experience and knew what I was doing so what gives? I thought it over for a moment before giving in. I wasn't going to go easy on her, I wanted this mission. We took 5 step away from each other ready for battle.

"Ready, Start!" the little voice said.

I pulled out a kunai ready for a fight when I felt something small on my back.

"To slow"

Then darkness.

When I woke I there was a blurry bright light. When I was finally able to see clearly, I saw a dirty white ceiling.

_"Where am I?"_

"Ah, Kakashi your awake." a voice spoke

I turned my head slightly feeling a small pinch of pain. There next to my bed was the 3rd Hokage.

"Uh...um...sir where am I?"

He gave a smile and pulled his pipe out of his mouth.

"The hospital. Do you remember how you got here?"

I looked back to the ceiling trying to remember past events. As I thought a picture of Sachiko popped into my head.

"OH!" I said with a realization

"So you do." the Hokage said laughing along with it.

_"Wait...so does that mean that I lost!"_

I guess I didn't hide my reaction very well.

"You lost, but the only injury you received was a smack to the back of the neck."

I looked at the Hokage confused. He smiled putting the pipe back in his mouth he patted my head.

"Though you may think of her as a little girl she's strong. In your battle she made one move, getting behind you and knocking you out. Though she's not apart of this village she doesn't like to see the people in it to get hurt. She understood the time and dedication you put in trying to get this mission and agreed to meet you."

_"She beat me. A 10 year old beat me..."_

For some reason I wasn't mad, but in a sense kinda glad.

*FLASHBACK END*

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! My friend thought it be a good idea to put more background information on Kakashi and Sachiko. If you have any ideas please** **message me or leave a comment ~Kaisukereader**


	7. Chapter 7

Useless in the End

I was calm. Though I was losing air, so I need to hurry.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You'll die before you can even use any jutsu!"

My special friend was waiting outside, bragging.

"I won't need it to get out of this! Wind jutsu's may seem like blades, but every blade has a chip or two." I yelled back

_"Stupid! Don't talk you waste precious oxygen!"_

I strengthened my stance and watched the walls, carefully picking out every thread of wind that made it up. I needed to figure out the pattern and quickly. I only had about another minute left of air. Outside I could hear Tweedledee and Tweedledum laughing, I could also hear the sound of blades clashing. Kakashi was deep in battle with Tweedledum's water night. 30 seconds left.i

_"THERE!"_

I pushed with all my force at on point in the wall. Although it hurt some the pain was minimal compared to what could have been. I pushed through quickly seeing as my opening was slim, and collapsed on the ground, panting for air.

"H-H-how did you break my dome!?"

I would have laughed at his shock if I had the air too. I stood up slowly and could feel not only Tweedledee's eyes on my, but both Kakahsi and Tweedledum's also.

"I studied all forms of justus. I know all element's weaknesses and there strengths. Though wind has a powerful blade attack, there is always going to be a weak current, the better you get the smaller the current is."

Tweedledee was to struck with confused amazement to say anything.

"I won't lose! I will win and save this village!" I said charging him dead on

"Wa-wait now! Hold on!" he screamed in terror.

_"Never let the enemy scare you, never let them get into your head"_

Grandfather's voice played in my head, soothing me and helping me see what I was doing was right. I gave a nice hard punch to his stomach then a kick to the head. He fell over in pain, clutching his stomach.

"When you become stronger come talk to me and we can see about our bet" I said as I stood over him.

I landed a hard stomp on his back knocking him out. I took a deep breath and fell down next to him. My breath was still a bit short thanks to his one and only attack. I steadied my breath as best I could and looked over to Kakashi. He and his opponent were still looking at me dumb-struck. I gave Kakashi a smile and thumbs up.

"Hurry...up...and finish...so we can...leave" I said best I could

Kakashi gave me a smug smile.

"Jeez you never change do you?"

I gave him a evil look. That's all I could do, my breath was to short to talk. Kakashi turned back to his opponent ready to fight.

"Ok, let's finish this!"

Kakashi was pumped it was easy to tell. I think he didn't want to lose our bet or he wanted some action, either way he was ready. The remaining twin smiled at him and sent his knight full blast after him. Kakashi gave a playful smile.

"I figure that trick out already!"

He moved the kunai to the side of the knight allowing him to fall apart into a giant puddle. I smiled with him this time. This was fun watching Kakashi fight. I never really had the chance before seeing as I was usually the one fighting him.

_"Now I can see what I'm up against." _

I giggled a little at that thought and went back to watching. Kakashi was zoned in on something, he was concentrated.

"Though my brother may have failed I will not let you pass with out seeing the special justu of yours Miss Sachiko." the fat-pig yelled over to me

I focused my gaze on him, slanting my eyes. I started to get back up, when Kakahsi spoke

"Sit down will ya' this is my fight. I'll end this quick so relax."

Though I couldn't see his face I could still tell he had a smirk on his face.

_"You really are a idiot"_

I sat back down a smiled.

"You better not make me wait to long!"

Then Kakashi rushed forward ready to attack. Tweedledum summoned another water knight stopping Kakashi momentarily.

"I told you I know how to stop these!"

He quickly smashing the knight into puddles. Tweedledum seemed like he didn't care. He had a smug smile on his face, he was planning something. Quickly summoning more water knights he kept Kakashi at a safe distance.

"Weakness is a easy spot, defeating enemies with ease, but what you forget is your own, and leaving it wide open is deadly"

Kakashi and I both looked at him questionably, then the attack happened. He sent a furry of water-like spears towards him. Kakashi being the quick ninja he is dodged them all perfectly. Most of them hit either the ground or trees breaking down, to there original forms. There was one exception though,

"Deadly~~~~~~deadly~~~~~~~ our little game was fun, but I need to go so I'll end this now!"

There was one spear left headed directly to Kakashi's weakness...me. I tired to get up and move, but I was to slow. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact, but there was none. Peeping my eyes open a crack standing in front of me was a man with silvery hair.

"This is my fight so stop trying to butt in got it?"

Water fell from his coat, only it was a blurry red.


	8. Chapter 8

Trophies

My mouth dropped open in awe. I was frozen, scared, and confused.

"Ka...Ka..." I was able to whisper out

His back faced me like a stone wall. He just stood there, standing...

"relax," he finally said "it's just a scratch nothing to worry about"

"_that's not just a scratch and you know it!" _I wanted to scream out

I knew that it was going to leave a scar and he knew it too. I kept thinking back to when I was little...

*FLASHBACK*

"Grandpa what's this?" 6 year old me asked pointing to my Grandfather's back

Grandfather was a Nameless too, and a famous one at that. He knew all the "heads" to all the villages, so when he turned to look at what I had pointed too he just gave a small laugh.

"This is one of my many trophies" he replied rubbing the top of my head

"Really! Grandpa has a lot of trophies! I want some too!"

I remember the joy I had felt at the moment, it was like i had been given a brand new mission, one that finally let the Nameless have freedom.

"No! These are trophies that you never want to recive."

I looked at him in total shock. I thought that trophies were good?

"But...but..."

He gave me a stern look then countiued

"You must never wish these upon yourself or other promise? Though trophies are good sometimes these are ones that can cause death, these trophies are for the fact that you survived"

*FLASHBACK OVER*

I closed my mouth, and got up.

"YOU IDIOT!," I screamed to the back of his head, "Those are the trophies that cause death..."

My voice and anger trailed off into silence. He just stood there ready for a battle, ready to die.

"Hehehehehe. Well, well now this is fun isn't it. I wish I had a camera your face is just to die for!" Tweedledum cried out.

I shot him a glare and was ready to kill him when a small hand stopped me. Kakashi, even though was injured and bleeding he still wanted to finish his fight.

"At least let me do this."

Kakashi, the always cool headed, calm, master planner, had fire in his eyes. He seemed so backwards to me, it felt like we had switch roles, I was the one who was suppose to tell him to stand down and stop being so reckless. Instead I did what I knew I would want, I place a kunai in his hand and took 3 steps back.

"Don't make me wait to much longer old man."

He tensed up and got in a fighting position, but even so I knew he was happy. Kakashi wasn't going down without a fight.

"Don't worry this will be over soon so don't blink."

I smiled and watched as Tweedledum got irradiated.

"this will be over soon, but for you! Water Knights! Holy Spear!"

Kakashi dodged the spears and ended the knights with ease. I moved up to a tree branch and looked down at the fight, by the end of it there might be a small lake.

"Hehehehehe. This should be over soon, the more you move the less amount of time you have" Tweedledum snickerd

I grinned my teeth together. He was right, Kakashi was losing blood, he need help or healed at least...but then again I wasn't going to stop him. If I did it be like killing him then and there.

"Shut up already" Kakashi said.

His voice was calmed again. He was ready for a fight mentally but physically he was worn out. He was breathing heavy and could barely called out 3 more water knights and gave a smirk.

"Your done for." were the only words he said.

Tweedledum moved to the upper branches were I sat watching and looked over at me.

"Your friend is going to die here, and I'm going to see what powers you hold"

Those were his last words. Kakashi wasn't one to give up easily. He finished off the knights quickly and came up behind Tweedledum. With one quick movement he pushed Tweedledum off the branch he sat on and fell into the puddles he created. Kakashi not done, jump and landed hard on his back.

"_Kakashi you idiot! Your making a bigger show at the cost of your life"_

With one more slam to the back of the head, Kakashi knew he was done. Tweedledum was out cold same as his brother. Kakashi was almost gasping for air as much as I was not even 10 minutes ago. I jumped down and rushed over to help him. By the time I got to him he had fallen off Tweedledum's back and was on the ground making the once clear water dirty again


	9. Chapter 9

The Runaway Rabbit

"You know your the biggest idiot ever right" I said my voice weary and falling apart

I was sitting next to the barely conscious Kakashi.

"Yeah I know, but" he said between breaths, "it was a good fight was it not? Plus I get a trophy now."

I gave the lightest tap ever to his arm. I was scared if i hit him harder he might break into a million piece in front of me.

"That's not a good thing you idiot! You almost died!" I yelled as I held back tears

_"Geez why do I have to have such a jerk as a friend?" _I thought to my self

He sat there laughing for a small while and even though I wanted so badly to stay mad at him I couldn't resist a small smile. When he stopped laughing I could tell he was in pain. He tried to play it off by trying to sit up, but there was no way I was letting that happen. I put a hand on his chest and slowly lowered him back down fighting his feeble arguments.

"Your not going anywhere until I at least get this wound wrapped." I said my stern face showing

"Bu...but! I'm fine and last time I checked I was the older on here!"

I glared him down to the point that I thought my eyes were on fire with the rage I was trying to put into them. I guess it didn't work because he tried to get back up, and this time I wasn't as nice pushing him back down. He let out a small wince which he tried to hide after I gave a victorious smile.

" Age doesn't matter in missions, your injured making me a higher ranking than you at this point." I said as I searched my bag for some wrapping gauze

He didn't say anything else at that point. He knew I was right and he knew that I was worried. Kakashi may be stubborn, but he also had a kinder side. He never like making others worry and I wonder if that's one of the reasons I cared enough to go see him all those nights ago. Grandfather had warned me on the night of my first mission that making friends was a dangerous game for ninjas. That it could either lead to a lifetime of happiness or it come to a life full of sadness and mourning. I was glad I had Kakashi as a friend and I wasn't going to let him die. He was one of the few ninja in this business accepted me and treated me as one of his own. I sat him up and pulled up his shirt the best I could and began wrapping. The bleeding had pretty much stopped at this point, but the cut was deep meaning we weren't out of the clear just yet.

"Are you ready to stand up?" I asked as I tied the last bit of bandage off.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he said slightly excited, but he was still a tad bit weary.

I helped him to his feet and let him use me as a crutch. I was a bit smaller than him so it was a bit hard to walk at first, but we slowly began to figure it out. Once we were ready to move I turned us around.

"What are you doing! The 2 dimwits here were headed the other direction!" Kakashi said as he tried to fight me.

I had the upper hand though, seeing as I was fully recovered from my battle.

"I'm taking you back to the village then heading off to the lair by myself. Your in no condition to fight especially with that poison in your veins!" I screamed

Kakashi stared at me in shock.

"H-how did you..." he began

"I saw it when I was cleaning your wound. Why didn't you tell me before, were partners were suppose to lean on each other when we need help!"

There was a small pause of silence.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" he said trying to lighten the mood

Too bad for him I was in no joking mood and began walking in the direction of the village again.

"Hey! wait...I said HEY!" he said dragging his heels into the ground, "look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to worry. There is one thing that I wanna say though and there is no room for arguing here. I am going with you whither you like it or not, like you said were a team meaning we stick together!"

I stood there and debated the options in my head.

_"Why did I have to be stuck with the idiot that's so confusing. Geez the annoying partner was my role!"_

"Fine, I will help you along with me, on one condition. We ARE partners from now one meaning you don't get to hide any important information from me and I don't get to hide any important information from you, got it!?"

I turned my head and looked at him. He was smiling, but serious.

"Got it"


	10. Chapter 10

Time for Tea

Kakashi and I were moving fast. I was still supporting him and he tried to play off the pain.

_"I hope I didn't just kill him..." _my thoughts worried.

Every time I glanced over at him he just give me a reassuring smile.

_"Idiot, I'm suppose to be the cocky one" _

Though we really didn't have a clue where we were headed besides a direction, we pushed on hoping that the two dimwits were almost back home.

"Kakashi?"

"hm?"

I hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"We have to make sure that this village doesn't suffer any more but, I don't want to lose someone else..."

"Sachiko. Nothing's going to happen so stop worrying, anyways this is the life of the ninja we have to get use to the idea of death."

"Idiot! I know that but, still. Don't do something stupid though. I can take care of myself so don't worry about me anymore. I'm not some little kid anymore!"

Kakashi's look was serious but, his eyes held a small question like a loving friend asking

_"just where have the years gone?"_

He let out a sigh and gave a nod.

"But just so you know I never thought of you as a weak child, after all you stole my mission."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled at him. He gave me a nod and we push forward. After about 5 more minutes of running the trees slowly began to thin out. We ended up reaching the mountains that the Chief had talked about before. At the base of the mountain was a small cave opening and next to that opening was a group of people. Kakashi and I pulled behind a tree to hide.

"There to far away for me to see if there foe or friend." I whispered.

"Well we can't take them on if there as bad as the other two, we're injured and out numbered."

I peeked around the corner again making out 4 figures. They we're standing in a circle talking it seemed.

_"well time to take your role back"_ my thoughts wandered

I let go of Kakashi and propped him against the tree.

"What are you doing!?" he said trying to get up and protest.

His anger showed on his face but, he hid it in his voice. They were still enemy, meaning ninja rule #1 element of surprise is your best friend. I gave him a smile then flashed away. I moved to a tree closer to the group hoping I could tell if they would attack or not but, they were still to far.

"Ugh" I muttered to my self

I had to be careful with a attack, if they were civilians I didn't want to hurt them but, if they were ninja then I had to immobilize them. I pulled out some Kunai knives and took a deep breath.

_"I'll try for the taller one first, he's probably the most dangerous" _

I stood up and attacked. I needed to move quickly so they couldn't see me or where I was going to attack from next. The first few I threw landed directly on target making me wonder if they were really ninja's at all. He pinned up against the mountain rock and layed still. I went on to the others before they had a chance to react. I managed to get a girl with 2 small buns on her head pinned half way but, the others where to fast.

_"Behind!" _

I pushed up before I could be smacked by a whirling kick.

_"Wait..."_

I landed on the ground and stood still. A long haired boy came at me ready for a attack. I smiled at him then walked over to the man I had pinned down who smiled back at me. The other boy who came at me with a kick yelled back at me.

"I thought you were fighting us. Rule #1 never turn your back on the enemy!"

"Actually that's rule #2" I said pulling my kunai knives out of the rock

I helped the other girl I had partly pined down and smiled back at her. She gave me a confused look but, didn't attack. I winked at the older man and disappeared. I laughed as the lower ranking ninja looked to there leader confounded. I got back to Kakashi glaring at me.

"You are in soooooooooo much trouble." He half yelled.

"Oh pish-posh. Come on crabby pants we have some friends to meet."

He was still mad and it was easy to tell but, he was curious to see who it was. I helped him to his feet and returned to the now sort of friendly ninja. I could tell Kakashi was in shock because his body tensed up.

"Well if it isn't my old buddy Kakashi"


	11. Chapter 11

The Cards Are Coming

Kakashi was still in a bit of shock by the arrival of Gai and his pupils.

"Speechless Kakashi? It's ok Team Gai is use to this reaction."

Kakashi finally smiled and relaxed

"It's good to see you Gai. I thought your team was still out on a mission though?"

Gai's pupils looked at me, and seemed uncomfortable. I smiled back at them seeing how the feeling was mutual. Though I didn't know any of them I did know that the only person who could perform that amazing kick was Gai or one of his students.

"We got back to the village when the Hokage sent us out after you. She figured you need back up and from the looks of it she was right. I mean seriously Kakashi you shouldn't have gone and gotten yourself beaten up before Sachiko." Gai said pointing a finger directly in his face.

I giggled a little knowing Gai's and Kakashi's long fought battle of trying to out do each other. Gai looked over at me and smiled. It had been a long time since I had last seen him, in fact just as long as Kakashi.

"Um...Sensei, I am sorry to interrupt but, who is this girl. She obviously not from our village how do you two know each other?" ask a boy who I could have swore was Gai's son.

Gai turned around to face his squad. Placing a hand on my other shoulder he introduced me to his eager students.

"This a old friend of mine, and yes Lee she is not a ninja of the Leaf Village. She is a nameless that has gain the trust of the Leaf."

"It's nice to meet you all" I said giving a small bow while trying to keep Kakashi steady.

The other two looked me up and down as if they were deciding if I was worthy of them but, on the other hand the one named Lee gave a big smile. I smiled back at him without realizing it.

_"His smile is contagious" _I thought to myself and giggled a bit

"I see that you've passed down your ninja kicks Gai." I said looking at Lee who blushed

Gai laughed at Lee and nodded.

"He's a great pupil and has great heart."

This only caused Lee to blush more.

"But, I am no where as good as Gai Sensei!" he called out.

The girl with the buns in her hair turned to me a bowed slightly.

"Hi I'm Tenten!"

I smiled at her then realized something.

"I'm sorry about pinning you to the wall." I said again bowing

She laughed it off.

"It's ok, you just did what any good ninja would do"

_"woooh glad I didn't make a enemy" _

Tenten shoved the other boy a bit. He gave her the death glare and looked like he was ready to kill her at any second.

_"He must think that he's to good for me" _

He finally turned to me and gave a small bow.

"I am Neji"

I nodded and smiled at him but, I don't know if that was the smartest idea. I felt a blizzard hit me and I couldn't help the shiver that passed down my spine. I turned back to them all and looked them all up and down assessing what type of ninja they were. Looking at Tenten first I saw all her scrolls making me wonder if she was a explosive master or weapons master. Turning to Neji (which I really wish I had done this earlier) I didn't see much besides that regular ninja's equipment, giving one last glance I noticed his pearl like eyes.

_"What was pearly eyes again...sharingan...no that's not it...what was it...ba...ba.."_

I nudged it off and moved on the Lee. He was the easiest to read. He was wearing the same full body suit that Gai always wear and seeing how he knew Gai's special kick attack I'm guessing he was a Gai mini-me. I gave a small nod to myself when I had finished my assessment. Giving Gai the perfect opportunity to interrupt.

"Sachiko, let me take Kakashi from you, I can get training in."

_"Always training, nothing's changed"_

I looked over to Kakashi would gave me the same look that Neji had given Tenten. I gave him a devilish smile back.

_"This is Karma for earlier" _my eyes spoke to him

I could tell that he had started to plan my assassination when I passed him over to Gai.

"Good idea Gai Sensei!" Lee yelled giving a salute to his hero.

He then looked around as if to try and find something but, a look of disappointment fell upon his face.

_"Now I feel bad" _

"Kakashi, Sachiko, please fill us on on the mission before we go anywhere else" Neji asked

I gave him a nod and motioned for them all to sit down, it was going to be a long story. Kakashi started to tell the story up to the point of the battle between the two dimwits. I still grit my teeth together when he mentioned the point of Yori getting poisoned. When he just reached the part of us meeting the twins I took over the story up to the point of attacking Gai and his team.

"...so that's the jist of it" I finished up.

Gai and his team stayed quiet for a moment as they processed the story they were just told. As they thought over things I moved to change Kakashi's bandages. They had a few spots of blood on them probably from us moving. He cringed at the cold touch of my hands as I began to wrap the new bandage around him. When I had finished I turned back around to a motivated Team Gai (well as motivated it seemed Neji was going to get).

"WELL THEN now that that's taken care of lets get going!" Gai shouted

"YES SENSEI!" Lee yelled back.

_"He really hasn't changed. Yelling and hyper as always" _I sighed and helped Kakashi up.

Before I had the chance to get him moving Gai came over and stole my job again.

"You already had to carry the extra weight let us get some training in to Sachiko!" Gai said with another smile

"So I'm extra weight am I?" Kakashi asked looking at Gai

"precisely!" Gai said

Lee looked over at Gai again then began his frantic search again. This time instead of giving up he walked over to Neji.

"Neji please let me carry you so that I to may train!"

Tenten started laughing when Neji looked over at Lee.

"No you buffoon! Never ask me that ever again!" he yelled walking ahead of Lee.

Lee began to retreat back into a sadden phase again. Seeing Lee down got me down too. He was one of the happiest people I think I will ever know and seeing him sad could make anyone sad.

"Hey Lee, how about after this mission we have a sparing battle?" I asked trying to cheer him back up.

It seemed to work because it was like I flipped the switch.

"REALLY! Oh thank you Sachiko! This will be amazing I get to spar with one of Gai Sensei's childhood friends!"

I laughed at him before saying,

"Well it only seems right, after all I am the same age as you I think."

Tenten, Lee, and (shockingly enough) Neji turned around and stared at me in awe.

"Your...your 16?!" Tenten asked

I turned and nodded back at them. Neji tried to hid his shock and answered with a small 'hn' where as Lee on the other hand started jumping up and down wildly. Tenten looked at me and smiled.

"Let's be friends ok!" Lee shouted at me excited still from the new information that had surfaced.

"Of course" I said glad to meet some other friends besides Kakashi, Gai and Grandfather.

Kakashi let out a small cough distracting from the situation.

"Don't forget were on a mission right now" he said staring at me

"Never" I replied my face changing back to a serious one

The rest of them nodded. We all turned to face the cave entrance, all wondering who was going to take the first step.

_"might as well be me"_

**_Thank you everyone for reading! I'm super sorry for the late chapter updates T.T I had really no access to internet over the summer. More chapter will be coming soon so stay tuned! ~KAISUKEREADER_**


End file.
